


Guilty Pleasures

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [11]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Borrowing Clothes, Casual Kink, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Felching, Femdom, Future Fic, Good!Sabretooth, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Laura is actually of age, Laura is traumatised but better now, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Painplay, Sabretooth does the Marvel universe, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Victor is a huge hot hairy mess, sleeping with sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a load (lol) of filthy, kinky pwp pieces between a grown-up Laura Kinney and a good Sabretooth in an ambiguous future where both are X-men and at least friends with benefits.<br/>Send me other ideas for pervy things they might do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Size Kink +Painplay

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the "Logan" trailer and oh my god. Laura. Poor, tiny, murderous Laura. Just so we're clear. This ain't that Laura. She's a grown-ass woman in this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo. Let's see - 6'9 ripped-as-fuck Sabretooth with a foot-long dick and petite 5'5 Laura. Both are of age, although he's several times older. Also, he's a somewhat ashamed sadist and she's likes pain.

Creed is big. Like a fairytale monster, some kind of clawed, fanged giant, expecially next to Laura's own petite, slender frame. She's five five, slim and compact. Waifish and childlike, even in her twenties. He's close to seven feet tall, and built like a tank, with broad shoulders and deep chest and long limbs. All huge bones and massive muscles and thick skin. Giant hands, fingers too long and too thick at once. Feet about three sizes above the biggest boot size available. Junk like a... okay, she's officially running out of comparisons for that thing. Monster snake doesn't quite do it justice. Nearly a foot long, between two and three inches in diameter, curved and fat. It's about as long as her forearm, and thicker.

It's big enough that it always hurts going in, no matter how wet and prepared she gets.

He likes that, for all that he's a reformed, genuinely better man. Likes the wince in her face, the spike of pain in her scent, the tightening of her body. He doesn't bother hiding it from her. He can't hide his scent, his pulse, the spurt of precum into her anyway.

He still tries to make it up to her, his first strokes both slow and shallow to let her adjust, his hands cupping her breasts, covering them completely while they tweak her nipples.

"Victor", she mutters. "I can take it."

He slams in then, hard and fast, stretching her wide open, the head visible through the skin.

She moans, both from how much it hurts and how good it feels - the pain and the stretch and the tingling, oversensitive feeling of her healing factor trying to fix bruised, overstretched tissues.

She likes Creed doing her from behind. Likes the way he can set his teeth at her neck and shoulder, how easy it is for him to cup her breasts or splay his hand over her belly to feel his own thrusts, how deep he can drive into her. Likes the way they can just pretend to be animals, unbound by human expectations or obligations, wild in their heat.

 


	2. Anal, Creampie and Multiple Orgasms

Creed can come and come and still stay hard. By the nth orgasm she's wet and slick with his cum, so full of it it pours out with every thrust, a thick, white gush. He likes that, likes the way it feels on his cock, the way he can hear and smell it with feral senses. He will withdraw sometimes, lie between her spread thighs to suck it out, obscene wet slurps and moans of pleasure, tongue lapping at her like he's a cat eating a bowl of cream.

He'll catch a drip on his fingers sometimes, coat them thoroughly before pushing them, claws retracted, into her back entrance.

A healing factor means she is always tight there, the initial penetration painful, but also relaxes easily, and he just keeps them in, rubbing them back and forth gently, while he eats her out.

Sometimes he will have her that way, but not spontaneously. They usually start with long preparation, adding finger after finger while she writhes on them and begs for "more, damn it, please". By the time he pulls his fingers out for the last time, she's normally come several times, her ass loose and slick in a way that feels utterly perverse, weird and wrong and hot at the same time.

He likes seeing her like that, on all fours, both holes wet and open, ready to be mounted.

He'll wrap himself around her from behind, furry chest against her back, massive arms trapping her own against her torso, and ease in, hissing at the tight heat...

It feels good for her, too, the fullness too much and just enough at once, a satisfaction of having pushed to some limit, done an impossible thing.

He comes quicker this way, a combination of greater arousal and more stimulation, but stays hard, keeps on thrusting, his own fresh spunk slicking his way. Lasts longer all the following times, several of them, while Laura shudders through her own pained pleasure around him, hand burried between her thighs.

He likes watching her close up afterwards, the healing factor bringing her body back to virginal tightness within minutes, trapping his load inside her, wet and thick and messy, a twinge of leftover leftover possessive pleasure running through his body.


	3. Fisting + Femdom (Laura fists Victor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura fist and dominates Victor.

Laura has small hands. Bony and angular and strong, sure, but small, like the rest of her. Her whole forearm's about the size of Victor's dick.

Victor can hardly feel one thin, slick finger sliding up into him, accepts two with ease and three with a purr of pleasure, pushing his ass back onto them.  
"C'mon, baby girl, gimme more."  
"Patience, kitten", he can hear the smile in her voice.  
It's amazing, really, how much more confident she's become, how unafraid she is to ask for what she wants, to enjoy herself. He can almost believe that he's good for her.  
"C'mon, please, fuck me."  
She does that, pulling the fingers out and shoving them in again, twists and crooks them just right to make Victor moan and his dick jerk and drip.  
She does it again and again until he's gibbering, "please" and "c'mon" and "oh fuck" spilling chaotically from his lips, then adds her little finger and thumb, pushing them in.  
He jerks, stills and comes, spewing spunk all over the cover under him and his own stomach, and she waits till he's finished to move her fist inside him, slowly at first.

The upside of a healing factor is no recovery period. The pressure of Laura's fist against his prostate ensures Victor doesn't go soft even a little, dripping precum onto the mess on the sheets.  
Laura pushes in hard to gain his attention, then pulls her hand almost all the way out, a delicious slow drag against his guts.  
"You made a mess, kitten. Lick it up."  
Oh.  
He crawls backwards on hands and knees, pushing his ass back onto her fist in the process, inch by delicious, agonisingly slow inch.  
The cotton of the sheets is rough against his tongue, salty and bitter from his semen. Its smell fills his nose, along with sweat and Laura's arousal. He can hear the wet squelch of her arm moving inside him, the quieter slide of her other hand rubbing her slick pussy. In, up to well above her elbow in him, out, all but fist withdrawn.

He knows she couldn't kill him if she popped her claws like that - not with his healing factor - but she could hurt him, shred and puncture his internal organs in ways that would hurt like hell and heal for weeks - he also knows she wouldn't do it - and that knowledge sends him over the edge a second time.


	4. Introspection Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and introspection, nonsmut for once.  
> Or, why Victor likes Laura's looks so much.

Laura looks young. She maybe be in her mid-twenties, but she still doesn't look a day over fourteen. Probably never will, not with her tiny stature, nor with the healing factor bringing her body back to status quo.

(“Fuck you”, she'd say. “I'm not tiny. I'm five foot five. It's you who's overgrown.” And it pisses him off, to have his size criticized like that, it's not like he can help it, but he still snorts, because overgrown is a word for a garden, evoking tangled long grass and thorny wild roses, and vines hanging from the trees and fence like hair. He's not a garden, and the very idea of him as a garden is ridiculous.)

But she's still tiny and still looks like a child, and the way she will pout sometimes doesn't help any.

And he is fully aware of it, calls her Kid and Kitten and Munchkin and Baby Girl (“Doll” had been vehemently vetoed via a set of claws popped in his face. Classy, his girl.)

And still, he wants to fuck her. To be honest, her young looks are only more of a (guilty) turn-on, a way to enjoy the transgressive thrill of the forbidden without actually doing anything wrong. (And he's done it all, once upon a time, and enjoyed it, every forbidden and perverted act, their wrongness only arousing him further; nothing was too sick, too evil, or too disgusting.

He is no longer that man, but, as much as he wishes it didn't, the fetish for wrongness remains.)


	5. Borrowing Clothes

Victor's T-shirt is too big for Laura. Wide enough for more than two of her, so long the hem reaches her knees, sleeves ending around her elbows. Neckline wide enough to show a tantalising glimpse of both shoulders. Yet as much as it covers, it still doesn't much hide anything.  
The thin, almost transparent white cotton flows down her curves tantalisingly, clinging to her body, rising on perky little breasts with firm nipples, flowing down her rounded hips.   
She looks good. Smells even better, like new sweat and lust and Victor himself, his scent worn into the fabric. His nose and cock twitch where he is lying diagonally on the bed, propped up on his elbow, his giant body dwarfing the queen-size frame.  
Laura notices it, of course, her feral mutant senses being as sharp as his are. She turns on her heel to fix him with huge, piercing green eyes.  
"What?"  
"Ya look good in my shirt."


	6. Sex Toys (In Laura) and Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura likes sleeping with a toy or two inside. Victor likes when she does that.

Laura likes toys.   
Glass, plastic, metal and rubber, all colours, textures, sizes and shapes, long, slender wands and squat, rounded plugs.  She likes sleeping with something inside her, claiming it helps her fall asleep and keeps the nightmares at bay.  
(She smells like she feels better, too, safe with a slight tinge of pleasure, so he figure it must be true. Somehow, in the giant clusterfuck of her life, this must have been one of the few things left untainted; a similar thing is true for himself.)  
And he likes it. Likes the nightly ritual of putting them in, carefully stretching her with fingers, likes the way her holes look with the colourful silicone circles in them, stretched and filled, the way they close up in the morning, loose and puffy and wet and fucked-looking. The way the longer, bigger toys with make a slight bump in her abdomen, right betweet the jutting hipbones and below her navel, that he can see or touch.   
Likes the very casual perversion of it, the nonchalance of sleeping with a (usually giant) sex toy inside and not making a big deal out of it.  
He likes fucking her before, stuffing his giant cock into her tight little pussy, then replacing it with an equally huge plug.  
Likes fucking her after, pulling a fat toy out of her pussy and plunging in while she's still gaping, puffy and open and oh so welcoming. The toy in her ass stays in while he does that and he can feel the bumps, ridges, whatever it is this time, pressing and rubbing at the underside of his cock. Occasionally, she'll use a vibrating toy that she switches on when he's in her - and on those occasions, he lasts an embarrassingly short time and comes so hard he feels it in places he can't even name (point out on a cadaver or dig out of a person, sure, name, nope).  
She says it's her favourite way to wake up in the morning, even though he knows she's fully awake before he's got the plug all the way out.


End file.
